shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Levasseur D. Giotto
Levasseur D. Giotto (ルバスール･D･ジョット, Rubasūru D. Jotto) is a Revolutionary Army Officer, He is The Partner of Nozonde Menos and former Marine Rear Admiral with a bounty of 498,000,000. He was an extremely vicious and infamous Pirate known The "Immortal" before he retired. He is a Special type of "Pacifista" (パシフィスタ, Pashifisuta) that was developed by Dr.Vegapunk and was Modified By Bane Shotman During the Two Year Time-Skip,and also became an ally of The Skyline Pirates something during the Time-Skip. Curruntly he is a Bounty Hunter and the Partner of Destiny Blade. It is later revlead that he is the Father of Phoenix Redfox Appearance As an appears as Marine Rear Admiral Giotto Appeared a masked samurai in full-body armor. He has long, Black hair tied with a silver ribbon and wears a golden forehead plate that resembles a half-cherry blossom. From what little is seen from when his mask was broken apart, he appears to resemble his father to some degree. After his Defection from the Marines and joined the Revolutionary Army he no longer wore his masked samurai in full-body armor allowing his full face to be reviled for the first time showing that he was tall, young man with long, wild, teal green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. He appears as a stoic and silent man dressed in loose samurai-like garments that consist of a dark green and purple chestplate underneath a light purple kimono with a chain around his waist (similar to his Grandfather's) and a dull gold adornment on his chest (similar to the design on his Father's sash). His arms and legs are covered in ice, similar to Admiral Aokiji's when using his Devil Fruit (which are based on Aokiji's Ice-based Devil Fruit) , and he has a prehensile tail with an icy tip. After Being Modified By Bane Shotman Giotto appeared as a tall thin man with pale skin and shaggy, dark brown hair and two bangs dropping and crossing over the bridge of his nose. He has turquoise-colored eyes circled by purple marks similar to his tsuba and the design of his clothes. Probably his most prominent feature are his long fingernails, shown to be much shorter before his defection from the Marines. Giotto wears a long white robe-like coat, somewhat reminiscent of an Dress. The collar of the robe is covered with a thick fur, featuring a purple ascot fastened by a ruby brooch. He wears a wide sash at his waist, decorated by a purple stripe. He wears boots with pointed tips similar to those worn by the old Chinese Emperors. Giotto resembles a Lion. I uses the colors Purple and White to represent Him, he smells of sea Breeze and Metal, and the flower that suits him best is the Nerium Oleander. Gallery See also *Destiny Blade *Muna *Daemon Cage *Pinky *Raundo *Roronoa Yoro *Kenichi Ryuzaki *Nozonde Menos *Void Pirates *Nova Blade *Ace *Eternal Pirates *Whitebeard Pirates *Whitebeard *Bane Shotman *Daemon D. Blaze *The Skyline Pirates *Luffy *Silvers Rayleigh *Shanks *Yonko *Blackbeard *Blackbeard Pirates *Eternal Division *Kuma *Dragon *Emporio Ivankov *Gold Roger *Revolutionary Army *Marine *Garp *Sengoku *Shichibukai References Site Navigation Category:Revolutionary Category:Former Marine Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Cyborg Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User